The world revolves around you
by xXYohioXx
Summary: Ted was the student council president, sarcastic, rude, and he found everyone annoying. Rook was the most popular guy in the school, all the girls wanted him, all the guys wanted to be him. The two have been enemies since childhood, but a little, 'incident' cause something to change-, but change for the better, or for the worse? RookSemexTeduke Ted is a year older.


Ted was walking down the empty hallway peacefully. Everyone was still in 3rd block, and Ted polietly asked his teacher to go to the bathroom so he could get away from all the loud, obnoxious teenagers. He also wanted to get away from his underclassman, Rook Yokune, who was dispersed from another class. He was a year younger than Ted, but it didn't really show. He was a foot taller than Ted, and was also more masculine.

Ted was short at a puny 5'5, but his sister was worse off at 5'1. Ted had always assumed the shortness ran in the family, but he never knew his parents. The vocaloid mom was Meiko, and the vocaloid dad was Kaito, and they treated all the vocaloids and utauloids like their children. They were also vocaloids themselves. Meiko was strict, and Kaito was super goofy, but somehow it worked out.

Ted could here footsteps behind him. He didn't bother to look though-, it was probably just a first year that was dispersed to the upper classes.

Ted was already passed the bathroom, he was too out of focus to even realize-, oh well, he'd just go to upstairs bathroom, they were much cleaner than the second year classrooms anyway.

Ted walked at a faster pace.

He eventually reached the steep stairwell, no way was he walking that-, instead he took the elevator that no one ever uses. He pressed a button that was a signal for the elevator to come down. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot against the glazed concrete floor.

As soon as the elevator came down, he was disgusted by what he saw.

It was Rook Yokune with the head cheerleader. He had her pinned against a wall, and his knee was in between her legs. Ted was disgusted, how the heck could they do this in an elevator? Gross.

" _AHEM."_ Ted cleared his throat, hoping to get the two's attention.

The two immediately separated after seeing and hearing Ted. The head cheerleader brushed her skirt off and Rook fixed his coat like nothing happened.

"You do realize this is a violation of school rules, and that I'm the student council president, right?" Ted said coldly, pushing up his glasses.

The head cheerleader looked angry, while Rook just looked annoyed.

"Well, if say a word about me and Rook's little, 'incident', I'll tell everyone that you like Yamine Renri!" The head cheerleader said snobbily, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground.

Ted clenched his fists.

"That's not even true!" Ted said angrily. And it wasn't, Ted had no attraction to Yamine Renri whatsoever, they were just friends.

"And who will everyone believe, me, or you?" She said nonachantly.

Ted realized she had a point. Ted didn't have a reputation for lying, but she did. Even though she lies all the time, the whole school thinks its true. They believe anything she says.

Ted clenched his fists, his palms sweaty.

"Fine.." He said, trying his best to control the anger that wanted to burst out. His face was completely red with defeat and humiliation.

"Thanks! You also have to give me your hair tie!" She added to the agreement.

"That wasn't the deal." Ted said angrily, clenching his teeth , making them grind against each other.

She ignored Ted and took the hair tie easily out of his hair, causing to Ted to be stiff.

She exited the elevator. Ted's hair was on the floor, due to it being so long. He braided it quickly and messily, and hoped that it wouldn't fall out, due to the fact that their was no hair tie. He rolled the braid up, then tucked it in, so that way his hair wouldn't get dirty by touching the floor.

He couldn't help but notice that Rook was still in the elevator.

He rolled his eyes and pressed the floor that led to the first year bathroom.

"…What floor?" Ted asked politely.

Rook chuckled.

"Why are you being so nice after I technically ruined your life?" Rook asked, laughing to himself. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, looking away from Ted.

"Its called manners, stupid, probably something you've never heard off-" Ted retorted.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm on the third floor." Rook replied.

Ted pressed the number three and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. The elevator was crowded, even though it was just Ted and Rook, the room was also awkward.

The elevator edged up and down, until it finally reached floor two. The elevator dinged, then opened it's doors.

Ted was about to leave before he felt someone drag him. Rook pinned him against the wall, and leaned closer until they were just centimeters apart.

Ted looked at Rook, befuddled, then glared at him.

"What are you—mmf!" Ted was interrupted by Rook closing the distance between them, pressing his lips passionately against Ted's. Ted's eyes were wide open in shock but Rook's were closed peacefully. Rook inserted his tongue inside of Ted's mouth forcefully.

Ted wondered how things came up to this.


End file.
